1 Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable screens and boundaries and more particularly pertains to a new traffic management system for conveniently directing traffic on a highway or a freeway.
2 Description of the Prior Art
The use of portable screens and boundaries is known in the prior art. More specifically, portable screens and boundaries heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,124,196; U.S. Pat. No. 4,186,912; U.S. Pat. No. 4,844,420; U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,623; U.S. Pat. No. 4,119,301; and U.S. Patent Des. 341,429.
In these respects, the traffic management system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of conveniently directing traffic on a highway or a freeway.